Kiss From A Rose
by Sario K
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre dos parejas Pandora y Radamanthis, mi primer One-shot de esta serie Saint Seiya.


Pues chamacos ya les cayó el chahuistle jejjejeje, bueno eso si lo leen jajajaja, hace unos días en mis tiempos libres, mas bien en una laptop que me prestaron en una breve estancia en el hospital escribí este sonfic, (valla si que la anestesia me pegó duro jejejeje) y pues al ponerla en línea me hice amiga de una chava de nik Pandoritachan (un beso chamaca) y decidí modificarlo para ella ya que le encanta la pareja entre Pandora y Radamanthis. Anteriormente este sonfic lo hice basándome en la historia de Tenku no Escaflowne, pero pues la modifiqué para mi querida amiga. 

La canción que pongo aquí es de Seal Lyrics - Kiss From A Rose. la cual salió en el soundtrack de Batman Forever, y pues la neta si me gustó la mendiga melodía, pues aquí les dejo esto y como decía un chavo en las criticas de firmas, destruyan, digo opinen ññu

_Kiss From A Rose._

Dentro de estas semanas te me has ido metiendo poco a poco, no se como lo lograste pero lo hiciste, como si fueses una daga que lentamente te introdujiste a mi pecho, sin que yo pusiera resistencia o pelea. Al principio me hacías rabiar, e incluso coraje te tenía por el gran valor que en batalla o a tus enemigos mostrabas. Pero al ver mas a detalle supe que sin ti no lograría vivir un día sin ver tu mirada, tu sonrisa.

_Había una torre gris solitaria en el mar _

_Tu, te convertiste en la luz de mí lado oscuro _

_El amor continúa, una droga que es el colmo y no la píldora _

_Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes _

_Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?_

Realmente desconozco la causa del por que mi señor, el gran Hades, hizo este baile, tal vez estando bajó ese sello se sofocó y a regañadientes acepté la locura absurda del díos. La ciudad lucía sumamente gris y como es invierno varios copos de ligera nieve caían y en cierta forma me ponían de mal humor.

_Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo _

_Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí _

_Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo _

_Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo_

La noche llegó y con ello la gran fiesta, el salón lucía elegante, los tonos grises se alcanzaban a ver en los pilares del castillo, pero en medio de este la iluminación resplandecía, dando leves tonos dorados al salón y a sus invitados. El lujoso candil que colgaba del techo atrapó mi mirada por algunos momentos antes de bajar las escaleras del elegante salón, inmediatamente un sirviente se encargó que tuviera una copa de un fino y claro vino, y varias jovencitas comenzaron a sonreírme, pero yo seguía mostrando frialdad en mi rostro, esto no pareció detener las miradas y murmullos de las señoritas, al contrario, parecía gustarles.

_Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte_

_Tanto que puede decir _

_Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor _

_Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente _

_Adicción que no se puede negar _

_¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva _

_Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes _

_Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?_

Me quedé cerca de un pilar viendo detenidamente a la gente al danzar, realmente ese ambiente comenzaba a disgustarme, no se que era mas pesado para mi, si lucir este smokin o la pesada armadura, algunas charlas se llegan a escuchar entre murmullos acompañada por leves risas que algunas mujeres ocultaban tras sus elegantes manos enguantadas, una sensación me invadió de pronto, algo me decía a mi mismo que dirigiera la vista hacia al frente donde Hades se encontraba sentado, viendo de forma fría a los invitados, claro, magnates de mala calaña que enstupidamente habían vendido su alma a la muerte por simples riquezas, pero allí estaba ella.

_Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo_

_Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí _

_Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo _

_Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo_

La delicada silueta de una bella mujer hace que me quedara boquiabierto, sentada aun lado de Hades, la chica apoyaba levemente su mano en la de el, si no había duda, era ella, la chica que mi mente se rehusaba a dejar salir, luciendo un vestido color negro ajustado, un gran escote, su cabello oscuro caía delicadamente por entre sus hombros y ese par de ojos increíblemente habían opacado cualquier alhaja que poseía, ella era diferente.

_He sido besado por una rosa en el campo _

_He sido besado por una rosa en el campo_

_Y si tuviera que caer _

_¿Todo se acabaría?_

La fiesta siguió y de repente aquella chica desapareció de mi vista, sin saber por que y dejando a todos salí decidido en busca de ella, los pasillos oscuros iluminados por la luz de la luna era mi única guía, no sabía como pero sentía perfectamente por donde ella había pasado, pronto me encontré en un amplio lugar, donde un pasillo algo estrecho oscuro y levemente iluminado dejaban salir una leve tonada, al llegar a la puerta que se encontraba al final del corredor pude notar la silueta de una mujer a lo lejos, sentada en un pequeño asiento y tocando una elegante arpa, ella se encontraba allí, tocando una melodía que nunca había escuchado, pero tenía un tono suave, sus dedos se movían ágilmente al tocar esas delgadas cuerdas que parecían destellar leves brillos, como si fuese una sirena cantando me acerqué lentamente a ella, embrujado por su melodía.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en la reunión?.

Yo no pronuncie palabra alguna, mas sin embargo tu me sonreíste.

-Ya veo, este tipo de reuniones no son para ti.  
-Esa música, jamás la habías tocado.  
-Era una canción que desde niña recordaba, pero se me han ido olvidando las notas.

Tu voz se denotaba triste y me miraste tiernamente, pero poco después tu sonrisa volvió a iluminar la oscura estancia.

-¿Quieres bailar.  
-¿Yo!  
-Si, es sencillo.  
-¿Pero sin música.  
-Es increíble que cuando te dejas llevar en un baile, puedes escuchar la melodía.

Yo no creí lo que me decías y no se ni como acepté, pero pronto estiraste mis manos y envolví tu cintura y tomé tu mano, al principio movimientos torpes hacía, pero lentamente comencé a llevar el ritmo.

Aferré tu cintura con fuerza y me permitías hacerlo, las danzas fueron haciéndose mas rápidas y tu vestido a menudo llegaba a ondear levemente al igual que tus cabellos, el escenario oscuro de ese largo salón iluminado por la luna hicieron un escenario indescriptible, las múltiples y largas ventanas solo dejaban ver caer leves copos de nieve que parecían danzar al mismo compás de la música¿música! Era increíble esto, pero parecía que la tonada llegaba a mis oídos en ese momento.

_Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte _

_Tanto que puede decir _

_Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor _

_Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente _

_Adicción que no se puede negar _

_¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva_

_Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes _

_Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?_

El baile comenzó a ponerse lento y suave, lentamente tu recargaste tu rostro en mi pecho y yo dejándome llevar por ese dulce aroma de tu perfume recargué levemente mi rostro en tu cuello, pronto mis manos comenzaron a acariciar tu espalda, enredando en mis dedos los listones de tu vestido. Tu me miraste, tu rostro parecía estar confuso, pero yo me sentía tentado, de tanta cercanía, poco a poco acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y no sentí que me alejaras, me detuve hasta sentir tu tibio aliento y lentamente serraste tus ojos mientras yo me enfocaba en tus labios, los cuales aprisioné con suavidad asta unirlos completamente, saboreándolos una y otra ves, mi cuerpo se estremeció mas al sentir que me correspondías, mi mente repetía millones de recuerdos resonando una sola pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Por qué te apareciste en mi vida?.

_Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo_

_Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí _

_Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo _

_Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo_

Antes me sentía en un campo, donde solo la oscuridad mas infinita llegaba y llegaste tu, en medio de ese lugar creciste mi bella flor, comenzando a traer luz a ese valle oscuro. Si, me refiero a mi corazón.

Si, te comparo con un beso de una rosa…

**Fin**

Anexo aquí la nota original besos y gracias por leerlo :p.

_Kiss From A Rose._

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say._

_You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose ( on the grey)  
...And if I should fall, at all I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say._

_You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,  
Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._


End file.
